


Small Hops Forward

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Traits, Fluff, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mentions of Gore Art, Pining, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi have been friends since the first year of high school. Of course, this isn't an issue to anyone with good sense. The fact that Kokichi has rabbit features while Shuichi has those of a dog- a hunting dog in part..Truly, Kokichi can't say that he dislikes that nor Shuichi’s tendencies to pursue everything he loves with fascination.





	Small Hops Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Might get a smut sequel in the future...
> 
> I stan Bunkichi!

“Oh! Saihara-kun comes here too?” Kokichi quietly blurts as his eyes take in the sight of a young man sitting at a bench, hands whipping around as a pencil attacks paper. 

The ears on Shuichi’s head twitch before he pauses- keen yellow eyes locking onto the only other person in the park. Bird wings fill the air alongside gently gushing water. For a moment the two of them can only stare in silence. It's the kind of treatment that always makes Kokichi nervous despite a friendship that has lasted throughout high school and into college. 

Bright eyes soften as Shuichi slowly puts his sketchbook down, contents surely horrorific, and the man relaxes as well. As if the manifestations of that passion are no longer gripping him. 

Kokichi himself grows less tense in turn. He walks over as Shuichi shifts to make room, nose twitching. There is no other person that Kokichi has been so thankful to meet. From start to finish, he considers himself mostly lucky for it and better off besides. 

Even if Shuichi, his dog type ears and tail marking him as a Shiba Inu mix, can sometimes become so intense that Kokichi's heart pitter-patters in fear. As a rabbit type there is no bigger danger than sudden fear. But Kokichi refuses to let their debatably ill fitting compatibility stop them. Shuichi is of course the same- making efforts to stay calm or at least a comforting flavor of enthusiasm. Nothing should stop them from being best friends. 

Which is part of the problem. In his first year of college, after years… 

Ouma Kokichi does not want to stay friends, is the knowledge he has stuck inside of his heart. He sits down and smiles softly at the other man. The rabid sketches are indeed of gory imagery. Things that make Kokichi tremble on the inside. Not from the content, because he loves such works, but from how deeply skilled the artist is. Perhaps not at technical art skills though. Shuichi’s genius lays in how he conveys feeling. 

The man swallows harshly and watches the sketchbook disappear into Shuichi's bag. Drawing such messy and evocative pictures of anything from fanart, or executions, to art based on old fear mongering about the popularity of mostly cosmetic gene mods. 

Well, Kokichi can't really say that being born with rabbit parts is why he's so shy. However-

“Do you smell that? I can never figure out what it is… but there's this scent that I catch all the time now,” Shuichi murmurs, hoisting his messenger bag onto his lap. The man narrows his eyes while tilting his head in confusion. 

Saihara Shuichi has a tendency to become almost frighteningly intent. It's in his nature as a person, who he is as someone who can gush about both the innocent and the macabre. Kokichi can't forget how the other man become his friend. At the time he'd been caught up in a whirlwind of mood whiplash. The younger him had been assaulted by stress on all sides. His often lackluster treatment, his body, and an acute loneliness. 

Rescuing animals and caring for them remains Kokichi's passion even now, because despite being shunted into caring for the school's rabbit mascot… the then bou became friends with Shuichi because Shuichi caught his lies. 

“I can't smell anything strange right now,” Kokichi says thoughtfully, long and limp rabbit ears resting on his shoulders. There's no way that he can tell the truth. Shuichi might not appreciate knowing that his best friend has become an adrenaline junkie. Not because of his own unabashed, twisted, and forceful excitement. 

The last thing that Kokichi wants is to see Shuichi’s tail droop from worry. 

Purple eyes glance over towards the setting sun and take in the colors of fire as they herald night. A hum sounds out from Shuichi’s throat, hinting at a growl. It's a thought that Kokichi entertains from time to time. That his friend is perhaps humoring him in order to avoid either of them feeling shame. Kokichi prays for that to not be the case. 

For all that Shuichi is a brilliant future detective and so very motivated, he is truly oblivious too. 

“Really, ah, it's a confusing scent?” Shuichi says, drawing Kokichi's gaze as they both shift. Those eyebrows and that mouth are both narrowed. Pale fingers rest on their owner's chin. “There's a collection of similar things to it. Still! I would hesitate to make any conclusions.”

A flush pricks at Kokichi's body. 

“Like fear but more pleasant, some happiness or excitement, but there's another main component that has me stumped. And that's just the start.”

Gulping, Kokichi crosses his legs and looks away from the feverish light in those yellow eyes. The air is suddenly much colder. His fluffy tail fidgets as tingles run down a ramrod straight spine. Bolting away is growing into a temptation. Yet Shuichi is the one that both caught Kokichi sneaking baby bunnies into that school enclosure, explained each step take to solve the mystery, and followed up by helping Kokichi for the rest of high school. 

Shuichi is safe, Kokichi reminds his heartbeat. 

One warm hand settles on Kokichi's shoulder and it makes him jump, wide eyed. The man swallows saliva and takes in that familiar concern. Half looming over him, wearing the hat that Kokichi bought him. Shuichi’s nose twitches for a moment. 

Lips twist into a smile, “Want to go eat dinner together?”

Kokichi's burning face scrambles to find an expression as the rest of him itches. Butterflies have nothing on the war inside of his stomach. It feels like one of his beloved’s drawings is happening in there… 

“Y-yeah,” the man says as a soft grin takes its rightful place. “So long as there's interesting food and no rabbit burgers.”

Shuichi looks at him with dismay, puppy dog eyes shining, and sharp canines expose themselves too- 

“That was someone else's order though!”

Easy laughter spills from Kokichi's mouth as he stands. Someday he's definitely going to tell Shuichi how he feels. Just not tonight. 

“But I still committed a small act of debatable cannibalism, Saihara-kun. W-would you make a cow type eat beef?!"

Tonight, he'll settle for good natured teasing. 

Small wines fill the air as Shuichi pouts, hat twitching, "Ouma-kun, please!" 

And time goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi being a Shibe mix is too cute... 
> 
> Kokichi is a bunny with the long floppy ears because yes.


End file.
